The Blackest Night
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: The blackest night has fallen on earth and black lantern rings have revived the deceased loved ones of the people of Karakura town. Who can stop the black lanterns?  R&R.
1. Prologe

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this)**

_**This font is used for Black Hand's narration**_

Project: Paradox

**Space Sector 2814: Planet Earth, Gotham City, at the unmarked grave of Bruce Wayne. **

It was a dark, cold, rainy night in Gotham a man was on his knees holding a skull in his hands.

"_**Some things are worse than death…something's like me" **_the man heard buzzing and whispers echoing in his head and all around him "I-I hear you there in deep space, I hear your children buzzing like flies, your hungry" he said quietly.

"_**My father always, said, "Everyone dies William, He said that death is the only thing you can count on in this universe" **_then a voice hissed, "Yes, I am hungry"

"_**I killed him to prove his point, Death compels us, powerful or weak, loved or hated no one escapes death, not even me but right now the dead shall rise" **_he then held the skull in one hand and said aloud to himself "The Blackest night falls from the skies, The darkness grows as all light dies, We crave your hearts and your demise, by my black hand—the dead shall rise!" then the skulls eyes started glowing white and black liquid started oozing from the mouth and dripped to the ground. The liquid on the ground formed black rings and they all flew off into space at an astonishing speed. Meanwhile,

**Space Sector 666: location classified **a large black lantern started glowing and a loud buzzing sound started and then thousands upon thousands of black rings flew out of the lantern and into the black and cloudy sky towards the home of the Green Lantern corps, Oa.

In the soul society Captain Kurotsuchi was working on his newest research project, a machine that could monitor the perimeter of the soul society and the world of the living in case of an attack. He got up and left to go to a captains meeting about the betrayal of Aizen. Then all of a sudden alarms went off warning that thousands of small but very powerful, objects were heading to the world of the living.

**Space Sector 2814: planet Earth, Karakura town. **Thousands of black rings silently rained down and dispersed themselves to various parts of the country and surrounding areas. A dozen rings went to the town called Karakura, one ring went to the cemetery and stopped at one grave, then the ring shot into the earth and latched itself onto the finger of the corpse of a woman and the ring said **"Masaki Kurosaki of earth, RISE!"** then the woman's eyes opened and started glowing then she dug her self out of the grave, she spotted a man watching her climb out of her grave, the man was glowing a golden light '**Fear**' she walked over to him and ripped his heart out of his chest **"Power Levels 0.01%" **said the voice of the ring. Elsewhere in the cemetery another black ring stopped at another grave, latched on to the finger of a man and said, **"Sora Inoue of Earth RISE!" **he then dug himself out of the grave and left the cemetery in search of hearts along with the other hundreds of recently revived dead corpses with black rings on there hands.

**End?**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: i hope you like this. sorry for my bad writing, please review)**

The Blackest Night ch 1

**Space Sector 0: Planet Oa: home of the Green Lantern corps**

The crypt of Oa was silent, as always, under the watchful eye of the keeper Morro, things were silent and peaceful. In the citadel the Guardians of the universe are observing the war of light that is happening all across the universe between various lantern corps.

Then the scanners of the citadel showed them that thousands of small but powerful objects flying towards Oa.

"It seems that Ganthet and Sayd are right about the war of light, we must put an end to this, we must initiate code black", said one guardian and the others agreed and as they sent a signal to all lanterns, one guardian with a scar on her face killed one of them and locked the rest up in the citadel using a black liquid.

Black Rings silently rained down from the sky and made there way to the crypt at astonishing speeds and before Morro could do anything to stop them, the rings started latching themselves to the fingers of the deceased lanterns.

**Space Sector 2814: Planet Earth: Karakura town **

the black lanterns slowly marched into town and started taking the hearts of people on the streets.

Slowly but surely the numbers of the black lanterns started to grow from a dozen to hundreds.

At Urahara's shop, Urahara sat outside and looked up at the star filled night sky, Renji walked outside and sat down next to him and asked "Something wrong?" Urahara shook his head and said darkly "I don't know, I can't shake this feeling that something terrible is happening" then they heard screams and Renji went to check it out in his Soul Reaper form and what he saw was something he never saw before, in an ally, hundreds of corpses flying towards a woman, who was a soul, and Renji slashed a few with his Zanpakuto, the corpses stopped, turned and he saw there wounds instantly resealed themselves in the blink of an eye and black energy was seeping out of black rings on there fingers they hissed and snarled at him as the black energy formed swords, but before they attacked a burst of green and blue light struck the corpses and they exploded.

Renji looked up and saw two figures floating there, one was a teenage boy wearing green robes, he had grey hair, green eyes and was covered in a green aura and the second was a teenage girl wearing blue robes, she had black hair, blue eyes and was covered in a blue aura.

"Well it seems we made it in time" said the one in the green robes, the other nodded.

After sending the soul of the woman in the ally to the soul society Renji demanded, "Who are you? And what were those things?" the one in the green robes looked at him with a look of discontent and said "Are all people from earth as rude as you?" the one in the blue robes said "You really shouldn't judge others so quickly he is probably not always like this"

"Not really, he's always like this" answered a voice behind Renji. "Well what brings a couple of lanterns on this side of the universe" said the voice Renji turned and saw it was Urahara with his Zanpakuto drawn, the one in the green robes said "We have a bit of a problem" "What type of problem?" asked Urahara smiling, and the one in the green robes said gravely "The blackest night" Urahara's smile faded and his eyes widened.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**(A/N: don't forget to review, and leave some ideas it could help improve the story)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. i apologize for my terrible writing. Please review)**

Blackest night ch2

**Space Sector 2814: Planet Earth, Karakura town, Urahara's shop **

Urahara, Renji and the two lanterns went back to the shop and they sat down to discuss things.

"Who are you and what's this Blackest night you are talking about?" asked Renji the one in the green robes introduced himself as Vaash and the girl in the blue robes introduced herself as Serena. "I am the green lantern of sector 1215"

"What's a green lantern?" asked Renji and Urahara answered "There sort of like soul reapers in a way, like how the soul reapers guard the soul society, they guard the universe using very powerful rings which are sort of like a soul reapers Zanpakuto and they work for a group of immortals called the Guardians of the universe"

"How do you know all this?" asked Renji and Urahara said "Well only a few soul reaper captains know about the Green lantern corps even fewer have met some officers of the corps in person and I am one of the lucky few who met some in person" and Vaash said "Anyway, we were looking for you" "Me?" asked Urahara "Why?" and Vaash explained in detail of the attack on Oa by the black lanterns, the rise of other lantern corps and the war of light.

Urahara whistled and said "Wow, sounds pretty crazy" "We were sent to guard earth and to tell you that the soul society should be ready, because once the black lanterns are through with the world of the living they will most likely move on to the soul society like ravenous beasts and Hollows will be the least of your problems" Vaash and Serena got up and they left, Vaash turned and said "We will patrol the town and we will try our best to stop the black lanterns from killing people, you know how to reach us if you need us, and remember this, the blackest night has come, be ready for anything" and he and Serena disappeared in a flash of Emerald and Azure light.

After they left Renji asked "you did not answer my question, what is the blackest night"

Urahara sighed "The Blackest Night was supposed to be a prophecy of a cataclysmic event in which all life in the universe will be extinguished by a powerful dark force, by my guess the guardians feared this day would come and tried everything possible to stop it but it seems that there efforts just help this day arrive fast then anticipated" "What dark force were they trying to stop" asked Renji but Urahara just shook his head and said "I'm not sure but if it made the guardians tense then it must be something very powerful and terrifying"

**Location: Unknown **

a dark figure sat on a large throne holding a scythe; he watched the events of the blackest night unfold on earth.

He turned his attention to the soul society. He watched past events of what happened, the creation of the vizards, the infiltration of the soul society by beings from the world of the living, the betrayal of Aizen and the Bounts.

The figure holding the scythe just watched and thought to himself, "_The soul society will be a problem against my lanterns, mostly the soul reapers and there captains once I finish with coast city, then I will move against Karakura Town" _he got up from his throne and he walked over to another portal and viewed his servant scar, writing in the book of the black on the planet Ryut and he said "Go to earth, initiate the summoning and go to the soul society and rid us of the soul reapers"

Scar bowed her head in reverence and said "As you wish".

End of chapter 2

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this and i apologize for my bad writing)**

The Blackest Night ch 3

**Space Sector 2814: Gotham City**

Deadman was curled up into a ball on the ground of his grave listening to a voice echoing in his head reciting an oath and the buzzing of thousands of power rings.

"_**The Blackest night falls from the skies…" **_"N-no" he shivered, "_**the darkness grows as all light dies" **_"s-stay dead" he said "_**We crave your hearts and your demise by my black hand the dead shall rise" **_a black ring flew to his grave and hovered for a moment Deadman said "No, I don't want to come back" then the ring said "Boston Brand of Earth" then the ring went under ground and latched on to one of the fingers of his corpse and his corpse emerged from the ground.

A few hours later Spectre, Phantom Stranger, Zatanna, and Blue Devil showed up to the grave finding it unearthed and the body missing.

"I sense Deadman's body now wonders, like his spirit but they remain undetected to me" said Spectre, "This is Anomalous" said Phantom Stranger "you mean bad, Right Phantom stranger?" asked Blue Devil "Yes" said Phantom Stranger

Zatanna was searching other graves and she walked up to them and she said "I saw more open graves back there do you know what's going on?" Phantom Stranger said staring at the open grave, "Even if I was fully aware of what is happening, Zatanna, it is not my place to say, I cannot interfere, I can only guide you" and Blue Devil grumbled about something and then they all heard a familiar voice say "I can taste death surrounding the Spectre and life surrounding Zatanna and Blue Devil, But you Phantom Stranger, You're neither Dead or Alive, Are you? You're something else entirely something… Strange" then they saw a black power ring fly past them quickly and went into a grave near by and it said "Crispus Allen of Earth Rise" the Spectre then disappeared and the ring bonded him to the body of Crispus Allen, his last host, Spectre struggled and he was enraged and he screamed, "NO! I will not be used! I am the Spirit of Vengeance, I am the Spectre" then the voice said, "Your magic is ineffectual against my lord's power, but the ones that lived beyond death like Hawkman and Hawkgirl and You, Spectre, you must be moved out of the away if the universe is going to finally find silence, darkness and peace" then the ground shook violently and the ground spilt open and something large emerged from the grave.

Blue Devil than said to Phantom Stranger with out looking at him "Do we still have time to do anything?" Phantom Stranger replied bluntly "No" and Blue Devil said, "Didn't think so" because the thing that emerged from the ground was a black lantern Spectre that was almost the size of a 4 story office building.

**Karakura town.**

Vaash and Serena were standing back to back in the middle of a street surrounded by black lanterns, every thing was in chaos, people were being chased by deceased loved ones, more black lanterns are being created, they knock down one, three more take there place.

"I can't reach any Green lanterns in the surrounding sectors or Oa" said Vaash as he formed a sledge hammer construct with his ring and smacked a black lantern in the head with it, leaving a big hole on the side of the head but the hole just sealed it self up.

"Me neither, someone or something is jamming our transmissions" said Serena, blasting a hole in a black lantern's chest. They were trying to stop the black lanterns from eating a couple of teenagers and the next thing they knew they were surrounded and fighting for their lives. "We can't keep this up forever ya know" Vaash said but Serena replied "All will be well, green lantern" Vaash just snorted then they heard a loud crash and they saw it was a large bug like creature with a white mask, standing on top of most of the black lanterns, crushing them and the others backed away a little.

"What manner of creatures are you two, your souls smell delicious" said the creature "I'm an officer of the green lantern corps" said Vaash the creature tilted his head a said "Ah, I heard of your kind, now I wonder what both your souls taste like" as the creature was about to attack, but his head exploded in a flash of green light.

Vaash lowered his ring after blasting the creature's head off, "What was that?" asked Serena and Vaash said, "a Hollow" then they heard loud roars and more Hollows were appearing and Vaash said sounding really annoyed, "Great, first black lanterns now hollows" but a strange thing started happening, the Black Lanterns started latching onto the hollows and started biting them, slowly but surely the number of hollows started diminishing and an orange haired teenager was slashing the hallows to bits with a large sword that looked like a kitchen knife.

The two lanterns returned to fight Black Lanterns and Hollows. After they finished off the last black lantern in the area the orange haired teenager stood next to them and asked "who are you guy's?" before they could explain who they were they heard a voice cry out "Worlds have died, worlds will rise!" they turned to see a person wearing a black cloak with a black lantern symbol on it, standing on the roof of a house across from them.

"Who are you?" asked Vaash and the person said "you know me green lantern, you all do, for my sins, I have been cursed a pariah, drawn to worlds to witness suffering of unfathomable levels" the person pulled back his hood and they saw he had red hair and his face was partially decayed "even in death, I cannot escape my fate, and this time neither will any of you" and he disappeared. "Who was that guy?" asked the orange haired teenager and Vaash said "Pariah".

**End of chapter 4.**

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this)**


	5. Authors note

Authors note

Hey reader's or reader. I am going to put this story on hold. thanks to all my readers and reviewers. i might continue this story if someone wants this story to continue. if you want me to continue this just write it in your review. thanks again.

Starknight 2.0


	6. Chapter 4

**(A/N: i'm Back Folks. Well i hope you enjoy this. i don't own Green lantern or Bleach)**

The Blackest Night Ch 4

**Space Sector 2814: Planet Earth, Karakura town.**

Vaash and Serena were talking to Ichigo as they made there way down town, after they finished fighting the last of the Black Lanterns in the area they decided to work together to stop the undead. "How are the dead coming back to life?" asked Ichigo as he ran while Vaash and Serena flew above him, "We're not sure and we don't know who is behind this" said Vaash "All we know is that the dead are rising and the living are in for one hell of a night"

They then started fighting Black Lanterns down town, Rukia and Renji caught up to them and joined in the fight.

Vaash created a sword and shield with his ring dropped to the ground and started hacking and slashing as many Black Lanterns he could find. Serena trapped a small group of black lanterns in a blue construct, Renji was shredding them with Zabimaru's Shikai, and Rukia was freezing them with bankai but they just made the ice explode and the wounds that they inflict just heal instantly then they ended up getting surrounded by the black lanterns Vaash and Serena started blasting the lanterns with the combined light of there rings slowly killing off some but more just keep arriving,

Ichigo said to Vaash "I'm not sure how this can get any worse" then they heard someone laughing like a maniac and they all looked up and they saw a figure flying at them at astonishing speeds, his head had white colored fire burning on his head and was wearing a shredded costume, Vaash then said "It just got worse" because it was a black lantern version of Firestorm was flying towards them cackling madly looking ready for a fight.

**Justice League Headquarters: an Hour ago.**

The Justice league was disorganized.

All over the world members were busy visiting the graves of families and then there loved ones, dead enemies, and former comrades caught them off guard by attacking them as newly formed Black Lanterns.

The new Firestorm received a distress call coming from the JLA headquarters but the strange thing was that it was Aquaman's and he was killed some time ago. "This is getting creepy" he said aloud to himself and saw on a TV screen that all over the world, the dead were rising and attacking everyone ripping there hearts out of there chests. Then Firestorm was pinned to a wall by a trident and holding it was Mera.

After Mera let Firestorm go she said, "You can't let yourself feel anything" "Why?" he asked and she said, "They will find you" "W-who will" he asked and she said "The dead".

After a few minutes of silence there was a flash of indigo light and the Flash, Hal Jordon, the Atom and a bunch of aliens wielding Indigo staffs appeared. The one calling herself Indigo-1 explained that in the beginning of the universe there was darkness and then the light happened, the darkness fought back and the light splintered then all sentient life was born.

The lantern corps then harnessed the power of light and that the darkness is fighting back again and started its assault on all the lantern corps home worlds.

Gen, the second half of firestorm, asked even though no one can hear her except her other half, Jason, "The dead are invading the lantern home worlds but why earth?"

"I believe it is because your kind has halted many threats against the universe" answered Indigo-1 "you can hear me?" asked Gen and Indigo-1 nodded.

After talking about stopping the black lanterns and about Hal Jordan going with the indigo tribe to unite the other corps to fight the black lanterns

Hal asked "Wait what about earth? If a green lantern is needed for the kill shot who is going to protect earth?" and Indigo-1 said "I am sure your Justice league should be able to hold them off and I have also asked that the Lantern of 1215 and Blue lantern 6 to protect a very important location on earth and to rally support there, if your friends are in need of a green lantern they should go to Japan he will be there" then the black lantern's attacked, the indigo tribe teleported away with Hal and Black Lantern Firestorm tried killing them by turning random materials into Hydrochloric acid but the living Firestorm converted it to snow. "Eh, snow this time of year?" said the Black Lantern he then tackled the new firestorm and they both fazed to through the ground and into the basement where the morgue was.

The black lantern Firestorm demanded, "Who's in there with you Jason, the professor? Firehawk?, Fine lets take a peek" and he used his powers and separated Gen and Jason turning them back to normal.

"Ooo who's the chick?" he said grabbing Gen by the throat "Gen!" yelled Jason and black lantern firestorm said "Jen? As in Jennifer what a cute name for a brainy chick, you really traded up from Stein"

"Leave her alone!" yelled Jason and he grabbed Firestorm's shoulder and pain shot up his arm he saw flashes of people and events that were happening and then he ended up being bonded with Firestorm "Welcome aboard Urkel" mocked The Black lantern.

Then the black lantern went on to say Jason and Gen stole his matrix and he was using Jason's thoughts for the formula for salt.

"Your scared, show me how scared are you!" and his hand glowed dark blue and Gen's skin was cracking and slowly turning to salt he then said "You know that life you wanted with your boyfriend, that's not going to happen" Jason was yelling to Gen but she could not hear him then every last part of her was turned salt and all Black Lantern Firestorm could say was "Awesome'" Jason's anger was charging up the rings

"**Power Level's 56.56%, 56.57%, 56.58%"** the black lantern ripped out Gen's heart form the pile of salt that was once her body and said "I know you loved her nerd go and ahead and yell I'll burn through everything till nothing is left" the bodies from the morgue started to rise and a voice in Firestorm's head commanded

"_Go to Karakura town in Japan, Kill the Green lantern and slay the soul reapers" _"Bitchin'" said Black Lantern Firestorm and he flew out of the morgue, fazed through the floor, into the night sky towards Japan cackling like a mad man.

**End of Chapter 4**

**(A/N: dun dun dunnn. i hope you liked this. theres more on the way)**


	7. Chapter 5

**(A/N: sorry for being away for so long but here's the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it. Review!)**

The Blackest Night Ch 5

**Space Sector 2814: Planet earth, Karakura town**

Black Lantern Firestorm was flying towards Ichigo's group at an alarming speed, looking like he was itching for a good fight.

Ichigo was about to use bankai but Vaash stepped in front of him and said, "There's to many of them and I doubt even your bankai can stop them plus Firestorm has turned the air near us into gun powder as soon as you try anything we all explode, Go I will hold him and the black lanterns as long as I can, get to urahara's shop I will meet you there"

"How, where surrounded remember" said Renji Vaash whispered something to Serena then counted down "1..2..3!" Vaash then took off from the ground at a break neck speed then Serena shot a powerful wave of blue energy knocking all the black lantern's off there feet sending some into surrounding buildings.

Vaash then threw up a shield construct between himself and the others. Ichigo and his friends started running down an ally near them but Serena stopped and watched Vaash fight the black lantern Firestorm, Firestorm shattered the shield construct they both looked pretty even in the fight but more black lanterns were surrounding him Vaash created a sword and shield construct then started hacking off limbs but to no avail, the severed limbs regenerate faster then he could cut.

"What are you doing? Come on!" yelled Ichigo Serena looked at him and then at Vaash who yelled at her "GO! I'll be fine!" "But what about" Serena began but then the black lanterns all grabbed Vaash and he disappeared from her sight then some black lanterns turned their attention to her, she threw up a shield construct then she flew after Ichigo and his friends.

**Space Sector 2814: Soul Society **

Head Captain Yamamoto sat in his office listening to reports from his captains. The bodies of the deceased are rising and are attacking the world of the living.

"We are not sure who is doing this but who ever it is they will be punished severely" said Byakuya "Perhaps I may be of some assistance" said a voice and a man dressed in a blue cloak appeared in the office.

"Who are you?" demanded Byakuya drawing his Zanpakuto but Yamamoto said, "Wait, he is an old friend" Byakuya put his Zanpakuto back into it's sheath but was still watching the man. "It's good to see you again, Yamamoto" said the man "it's good to see you as well, Phantom Stranger" said The Head Captain.

**Space Sector 2814: Gotham**

The streets of Gotham were in utter chaos. Black lanterns were growing in number, quickly slaughtering people on the streets and turning them into Black lanterns.

Leading the attack was a black lantern version of the crime fighter Azrael, he stabbed a man in the chest and roared, "You don't deserve a savior who sacrificed as much as I did to protect your corrupt and misled lives, You don't deserve Azrael!"

"**Power levels 95.44%" **said his power ring. The scarecrow stood there in the street as people fleed form Azrael "I want to feel the terror" said Scarecrow "but I'm afraid I used my fear gas oh one to many times, nothing can scare me" Azrael walked up to him and stared, to Azrael he could not see anything so he just pushed past the scarecrow and scarecrow said to himself quietly "nothing but the batman"

End of Chapter 5.

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. please review)**


	8. Chapter 6

**(A/N: 'Ello! i'm back! well sort of, i'm getting back to work on this story if anyone cares, well i hope you enjoy this and please review, it helps)**

The Blackest Night Ch 6

**Space Sector 2814: Soul society, Office of Head Captain Yamamoto**

The captains of the thirteen-court guard squads were called into the head captain's office and they listened to the Head Captain introduce the man in the blue cloak "This man is known as the Phantom Stranger, and he told me the scope of the situation at hand"

Phantom Stranger spoke up "The dead are rising, not only on earth but all across the universe" "What do you mean all across the universe?" asked Captain Kuchiki

"I mean on other worlds all across the universe, on alien worlds" answered Phantom Stranger Captain Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow "Creatures from other worlds? Interesting" he said thinking of leaving the meeting to try and capture an extraterrestrial.

"Long ago there was a prophecy that a dark force would raise the dead and all light will die, I fear this prophecy will come to pass if something is not done" said Phantom Stranger in monotone "What can we do, the soul society would probably not be affected, why not let the heroes of the living fight the dead?" asked Captain Ukitake

Phantom stranger looked at him and said "The heroes in the world of the living are fighting as we speak but the sheer numbers of the enemy are to great and their numbers and powers are growing with each second" Captain Zaraki grinned "Sounds like one hell of a fight" then the Head Captain asked "What of the Spectre?"

"Who?" asked Captain Hitsugaya "The one being who is most likely stronger then anyone in this room" answered Phantom Stranger "He is the spirit of vengeance but I'm afraid he won't be of help at the moment, it seems this enemy has bound him to the body of his old host and he is on a rampage in America" The Head Captain's eyes opened "This is a very grim situation, what can be done?" "I say we go out there and fight the enemy head on," suggested Captain Zaraki.

The Phantom Stranger then said "There is hope, in the depths of space, a hero of earth is gathering together an army who can stop this new enemy but he might not arrive in time so we must hold off the darkness long enough so that he may arrive with reinforcements"

"Why should we trust you?" asked Captain Sui-Feng doubting the Phantom stranger, he turned to her and said sternly "I have walked hundreds of billions of miles across this earth, across time and space, through the blinding light of the elysian fields and the hallowed temple halls of Nanda Parbat, From the darkest depths of Pandemonium where the stench of despair of the chaoplasm is always potent reminder of how far man can fall" All the captains, excluding Yamamoto, stared at the Phantom Stranger in awe "I am the phantom stranger, and the stranger comes when the stranger is needed" then he melted into the shadows and disappeared.

Captain Yamamoto then ordered "Mobilize all squads, we shall fight these invaders and put the dead back to rest" All the captains nodded and left.

**Karakura Town, Japan: Earth**

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Serena have made it back to Urahara's shop safely, but in the distance black smoke started to rise and people are starting to flee the city.

"I think we lost them" breathed Ichigo "yeah but not for long" said Renji "There numbers are increasing with each passing second, I'm not sure we can keep this up" they were all sitting on the porch, exhausted from the running and the battle

"Well you don't have to" said a voice, they all turned to see Urahara standing in the door way "It seems that the head captain was convinced that this new threat is big enough to mobilize all squads and launch a big counter offensive here in the world of the living" Serena smiled "that's good to hear"

"Who convinced the head captain to do that?" asked Ichigo "I did" answered a new voice. Everyone looked, steeping from the shadows of an ally was a man dressed in a dark blue cloak, a blue hat, he had a gold medallion around his neck and he had grey hair, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji just looked at the man in confusion, Urahara and Serena greeted the man "Hello Phantom Stranger"

The Phantom Stranger nodded with a wary smile "hello, it's good to see you both again Urahara, Serena" Phantom Stranger's tone grew dark "Be careful, all of you, these beings are not whom they seem, they may seem like your loved ones but don't be fooled" before any of them could ask what he meant, the Phantom Stranger then melted back into the shadows "There is more to them then they seem, guard your friends and families close" his voice echoed and faded.

Serena scanned the inky black sky in hope that Vaash would be flying back to them like he promised, "_Please be ok" _she prayed silently then said aloud "I suggest you get to your loved ones before the black lanterns do" Ichigo and the other soul reapers nodded and took off running, Urahara asked "Aren't you going to go with them?" Serena nodded "Yes but I think I'll wait here for Vaash a little while longer" she sat there on the porch waiting, guarding while she waited for her friend.

End of Chapter 6

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoy this. Please review. I will get back to work on this story and will update as soon as i can)**


End file.
